


Did You Mean It?

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kind-Of-Not-Really Secret Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “He did what you said you wanted.  He had a problem, and he came to us.”“Jordan, you just don’t get it. When I said ‘us’, I meant me.”





	Did You Mean It?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Roseanne

Something was bothering Jared, Eric knew this to be a fact.

“Hey, Jordy,” Jared popped his head into the room, “can I talk to you for a sec?”

Jordan shared a look with Eric before standing up and following his younger brother to the far corner of the house, where they were less likely to be overheard. 

“You’re worrying me, kid.” Jordan prompted after Jared was silent for a minute.

“Look, I’m not giving you the background or anything, Marc knows and that’s just how it’s gonna be right now because Marc is busy and I need to talk to someone.” Jared replied, looking at his feet before taking a deep breath and meeting his concerned brother’s stare, “Jeff brought up marriage. It’s not like we haven’t talked about it before, but he was serious this time. Like, it wasn’t a ‘someday’ it was a ‘next off-season’.”

“What did you say?” Jordan took in his brother’s words, trying to keep his expression schooled as he processed. Of course he knew his brother and Jeff were involved, they had been for a long time, but he had no idea just how serious they were. He tried to think back to events and slowly realized that they only ever brought each other, rather than an obvious date. Neither had had a significant other in ages, since they met each other.

“I think I said ‘yes’.” Jared replied, slumping against the wall and seeming to try to fold in on himself, worried about his brother’s reaction. It’s not like he and Jeff ever went out of their way to hide their relationship, but they never went out of their way to show it off either.

“Okay,” Jordan drew out the word as he worked on clearing his head.

“You know what? I can just wait until Marc gets here. It’s fine. I can wait.” 

Jared tried to walk, more like run, away but Jordan grabbed him and prevented him from leaving, “No you don’t. I’m fine, just processing.”

The youngest Staal went silent, but couldn’t help fidgeting with his phone as he waited for Jordan to say something.

“Do you regret saying ‘yes’?” Jordan asked carefully, not having any idea what to do. Eric would know. Marc would definitely know, and apparently, he would also have the entire story.

“No!” Jared’s eyes were wide and he shook his head. He took a breath and said, “But I’m worried that he’ll regret asking.”

“Why?”

“Because he asked when he was still inside me.” Jared bit his lip, an amused smile almost breaking out as Jordan shook his head and muttered about not needing to know certain things.

“You love him?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t know the details of your relationship, but I know Jeff pretty well by now. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t propose unless he wanted to.”

“So you don’t think he’ll change his mind?”

“I don’t.”

Jared didn’t respond, just turned on heel and walked off. Jordan huffed out a laugh and headed back to where he left Eric, flopping down onto the couch and turning his attention to the golf tournament playing on the tv.

“Well?!” Eric prompted when Jordan didn’t say anything. 

“He needed relationship advice.” Jordan replied, not sure Jared wanted Eric to know about the possible engagement yet. Because once Eric knew, then their parents knew, then Jeff’s parents and siblings knew, and then everyone knew because Eric was virtually incapable of keeping a secret.

“And he thought you were the right person to go to?”

“He did what you said you wanted. He had a problem, and he came to us.” Jordan shrugged, referring back to the slightly intoxicated rant Eric had rattled off about how Marc knew more about Jared than he did and how it made no sense.

“Jordan, you just don’t get it.” Eric sighed, shaking his head, “When I said ‘us’, I meant me.”

Jordan tried to find a response when Jeff burst through the front door, demanding as politely as possible to know where Jared was.

“Jeff!” Jared exclaimed, entering the room, eyes lighting up when he saw him.

“Jay!” Jeff seemed to cross the room in record time.

“Did you mean it?” Jay’s eyes were searching, completely forgetting his brothers were in the room.

“Yeah,” Jeff grinned, “Did you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Jeff nodded, “I have to go now.”

With that he ran out of the house, Jared watching him go with a fond look.

“What was that about?” Eric asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

“I’m engaged!” Jared grinned, turning around and heading upstairs.

“What?!”


End file.
